


The Game

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Ruby and friends have created a new game, and Weiss wants nothing to do with it.  Of course, with these people, nothing ever works according to plan.  Weiss gets sucked into their madness, and finds it may not be as awful as she feared.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Not as exciting as the summary promises I'm afraid...
> 
> This was originally requested by Irondragonsworrd on fanfiction.net.

“Hey Weiss, can I borrow a pen…or three?”

The heiress looked up at the scroll and stared at her partner. 

The scythe wielder stared back, eyes desperate.

“What’s wrong with your pens?” The Schnee asked. “And didn’t you borrow one form Yang earlier today?”

“Yes, but I need three more of them, otherwise my life is over!”

Weiss hardened her gaze and waited for Ruby to elaborate.

The younger teen took a deep breath before launching into a rushed explanation.

“Nora-and-I-are-playing-a-game-and-I-need-to-collect-twenty-five-pens-by-four-o-clock-and-it-is-now-three-fifty-five-and-only-have-twnety-two-of-them-so-I-need-to-somewow-get-another-three-pens-or-else-Nora-will-take-my-cookies-andthen-I’ll-be-sad-I-can’t-live-without-my-cookies-and-Weiss-you’ve-got-to-help-me-and–”

Weiss held up a hand to stop her younger friends as she tried to process her words.

“Let me get this straight,” she said. “You put your cookies on the line for a game, and now you are losing?”

Ruby nodded.

“So can I have a few pens?” she asked. “Please? You’ll get them back in like, ten minutes. I promise!”

Weiss sighed, but handed over the writing tools anyway. It was impossible to say ‘No’ to Ruby when she looked so pitiful. Besides, the only thing worse than Ruby on a sugar rush, was when Ruby went through cookie withdrawal.

Weiss rolled her eyes as her friend sped out of the room, a dozen or so rushed ‘thank-yous’ called back to her partner.

\-----

If Weiss thought she had seen the last of this game, she was sorely mistaken.

She would have been fine with just letting it happen, but she wasn’t intending in actually getting involved. But when did things ever go as planned?

It was late Saturday morning when it happened.

Weiss had just gotten back from running a few errands with Ruby, and the hyper teen had run off to get an early lunch. But Weiss opted instead to just return to the dorm.

At the time, the only other person in the room was Blake, who was (as usual) sitting on her bunk reading a book.

Weiss was in the process of hanging up her coat when something caught her attention.

“What’s this?” she asked as she picked up a small sip of paper from her bed.

Her name was written across the top, followed by a series of numbers and what appeared to be a crudely drawn wolf or something.

“Hey Blake,” the heiress called to her teammate. “Do you have any idea what this means?”

Blake reached out and took the paper from Weiss and looked it over.

“It seems you have been dragged into everyone’s game.”

“What game?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed everyone running around collecting ridiculous numbers of school supplies?”

Weiss thought back briefly to her conversation with Ruby earlier that week. From there she realized that she had noticed it spreading to their other friends.

“But what if decide not to play?” Weiss wasn’t sure she wanted to join in on these shenanigans. Things tended to get out of hand very fast when teams RWBY and JNPR were involved.

Blake shook her head, dashing Weiss’ hopes of getting out of it.

“If you fail to collect the items by the designated time, you will receive a ‘punishment,’ to be determined by the challenger.”

Blake shuddered, as if recalling a bad memory.

“Pyrrha made me give up my books for a whole night. It was torture!”

“So what does all this mean then?” Weiss gestured to the paper, still extremely confused.

Blake looked again at the paper in hand.

“Your name is at the top of the paper, so that means you are the one being challenged.”

“I figured that much,” Weiss said. “But what do the numbers mean.”

Blake motioned for Weiss to calm down.

“Relax. I’m getting there.” She said. “This reads ‘15, 4, 3.’ That means…”

Blake paused for a second as she pulled another book off the shelf. She flipped through it briefly before continuing.

“That means you need to collect 15 paper clips –no, used staples- by 3:00 this afternoon.”

Weiss just blinked.

“What?”

“It’s all in The Rulebook,” Blake said, holding up her book for emphasis.

Its title simply read ‘The Rules,’ and it didn’t give an author’s name.

“It is standard issue for all players,” Blake continued. “You’ll probably get your copy once you finish this first challenge.”

Weiss’ head was starting to spin. Maybe it would better to just stop now and deal with whatever punishment would be dealt to her.

“So who challenged me?” she asked.

Blake pointed to the lopsided picture at the bottom.

“This is dragon is Yang’s mark,” she said.

Weiss stared at the image incredulously. As she studied, she could kind of make out wings and a tale, but still…

“That’s a dragon?”

Blake nodded.

“She said she couldn’t draw, but was ‘winging it,’ and it would be ‘claw-some.’”

Blake and Weiss both shuddered.

“Anyway, I’m told by the others that Yang’s punishments are the worst, and if her smirk this morning was anything to go by, she has something dastardly planned.”

Weiss could only imagine what Yang would do to her. 

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to play along just this once…

She checked her scroll. Its display read 11:30 am.

“So I have three and half hours to get fifteen used staples and bring them to Yang?”

Blake nodded. 

“Pretty much.”

The heiress smiled.

“I guess it’s a good thing I keep all my old essays then.” She said.

\-----

After presenting the staples to Yang (who wasn’t happy that she couldn’t torture her teammate), Weiss had indeed been giving her own copy of The Rulebook. She had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon familiarizing herself with the ins and outs of the game, just in case she was challenged again.

It was simple really. 

Players would take turns challenging each other. The challenger would pick a number and an item and the player he or she challenged had to get that many of that item by a designated time.

There was a list of possible items to select for the challenge. The list was twenty or some items long, and each item was given a corresponding number to keep it organized.

If the challenged player failed to collect enough of the item, they had to suffer a punishment that was chosen by the challenger (there were no rules as to the severity of the punishment, giving added incentive for cooperation). The challenger was then able to pick a new target.

But should the challenged player succeed, he or she would become the next Challenger.

Despite her initial reluctance, Weiss had to admit it was well thought out and organized. Especially considering the concept was only first thought up earlier that week. And by Ruby and Nora no less.

She smiled as she finished writing out the next challenge.

Ruby had started this madness, so Weiss may as well make her work for it.

Signing the paper with a small snowflake, Weiss placed it on her leader’s bunk before exiting the room.

It was nice to feel included, even if it were something as trivial and ridiculous as this.


End file.
